


Where We Meet

by queerioes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm, Rutting, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Victor and Yuuri, finally reunited.  Yuuri's POV. Written for after episode 9 and the airport reunion. Inspired by this beautiful artwork by drkarayua on tumblr.





	

Victor came to meet me, again. Reaching out to him, I feel his embrace after what feels like a lifetime. His warm lips leave promises on my hand, and together we finally return home. In the quiet of the cold night, we don’t speak much, holding hands on the train. Intermittently I feel him give mine a squeeze when I’d catch him looking at me. He gives me such a soft smile when our eyes met. Connected through our bodies and our hearts, Victor and I are reunited.

All is still and dark in my family’s home as we resettle in Victor’s room. A dimmed lamp bathes him in softness, as each layer of discarded clothing gradually slips to the floor. I feel a wave of breathlessness steal the air from my lungs, leaving nothing but the delicate taste of love on my lips. Turning his head, eyes shimmering at me like stars in the night and I feel my lip tremble. The tears stIng my eyes and he moves to me, wrapping me in his warmth.

_ I am home.  _

With nothing left to separate us, we touch and remember how it feels to embrace skin on skin. His hands rubbing over my arms down to my sides, Victor cradles my body into his lap, eyes longingly fixed upon me like his most precious treasure. My toes wiggle and curl by his knees, our skin brushing, barely a breath away from each other. Chasing after that raw emotion that connects our hearts, I lean in the rest of the way, kissing him. The hot air and wetness dancing at the edges of our parted lips as his mouth closes on mine. Mingling breaths fan the fire boiling under our skin and want rips audibly from my throat. Seeing Victor’s reaction to me, adoration painted in his smile, I bow my head to take his lips once again. His hands smooth over the goosebumps rising up my sides from the anticipation of our physical progression, desperate to be even closer. From the tips of my toes to where our mouths meet, we are connected. 

Reeling in the heady sensation of Victor under me, my knees squeeze inward of their own volition, the little shifting movements seating me deeper into his lap. I shiver and tuck my feet beneath his legs. The fleshier bits of my thighs squish against Victor’s, creating friction and heat as we fuse together. My hips are open and so vulnerably over him, cock heavy and swollen as it leans against his stomach. The feverish skin in our laps grows sticky the longer we are crushed together, resonating into one radiant heat source, shining like the brightest, hottest star.  _ It could melt gold.  _

The soft flesh of my backside slides down the incline of Victor’s thighs and ruts back up, relishing the feel of wetness pooling between us. The pulse created by our combined forms trembles in a chorus that our stomachs dance to  _ intimately _ , in a quiet tango our bodies move to in tandem. His muffled sounds of arousal vibrate over my lips as we roll our hips, and I feel every fiber of his being. Fingers lacing together, his breath hitches on my lips and a moan, raw and broken, crashes on my tongue like a wave on the sand as our chests touch. Heart beats in sync as the firm flesh between us flushes pink, and our feelings rise to the surface.  _ I love this man.  _

Quivering and embracing, our whispers and emotions bind us together like an intricate web of strings. I can taste Victor, on my lips, in my mouth as I taste the sweat beading on his neck. I remember this, him, and it fills my senses and pours down my throat, sending warmth rushing through my veins, reasoning that my fingers need to hold him closer. Steady hands smooth over the taut muscles in my arms and shoulders, resting at my neck and bring our foreheads together. Feeling where we connect, every part of my being vibrates with the sole purpose to love and live in Victor’s light. 

Through an unending kiss, Victor’s breath grows heavy on my tongue, releasing pent up nasal sighs and whines as his lips tightly shut, bargaining with himself to stave off his impending orgasm and not let this end so soon. Our thickened muscles, filled with blood and strained from stimulation, weep and leak, promising a release is near. Victor tucks his head beneath my chin, anchoring himself to me and our familiar surroundings as if our state of consciousness might slip out our lips from sheer ecstasy. It’s heavy, a feeling sinking low in our bellies before erupting upwards. In a frenetic burst, our bodies reach their peaks. Burying my nose in his hair, I breathe in his scent, eyes slipping shut as I shake apart with him. Rushed breaths and tangled limbs, Victor and I tighten like a knot and loosen upon release. Our lips find each other while our heads finally float among the clouds in post-orgasmic bliss. 

Victor’s cheeks are glowing and pink, as he slips his hand over my hips, keeping me close to him. I spot his kissable ears hidden under strands of hair, leaning forward to mouth at them. I lick at one lobe, whispering sweet words to him that I want him to remember for eternity. Whenever I see him or hear him, how could I ever forget Victor. His nose nudges at my cheek, kissing at my lips, and I watch him fall for me all over again as he seeks that physical connection through every part of our flesh. Our hands and legs, our heartbeats blending together, as we create music together. 

Touching at my chin with his fingers, our eyes lock. Eyes are endless pools, and I know what’s beneath their surface now, as intimate with Victor’s waters as he is with mine. I see him here with me, in front of me, holding me. I see how Victor looks at me with wonderment and abandoned reason as we envelop ourselves in fiery passion, attempting in this moment to feel unbearably close, so that it roots in our souls that this is real. This is our reality. 

  
Our lips press together, exchanging vows of our feelings,  _ where we meet. _

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in so deep since the concept art. ;u;  
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links.
> 
> Feel free to reblog the link to this fic [HERE (tumblr)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/post/153055081672) and [HERE (twitter)](https://twitter.com/boysblush/status/797205081708003329). ;3;


End file.
